


Soggy Biscuit

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a rather boring meeting of the Allies France proposes they all play a game, a game which America secretly plans on losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soggy Biscuit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly idea haha. If you don't know what soggy biscuit is it's a male masturbating game. Contestants all jack off onto a digestive biscuit.whoever shoots his load first onto the biscuit is deemed the winner! The loser.... eats the biscuit (taken from urban dictionary).

So far the meeting of the allied forces had gone terribly. France had stripped a total of three times, Italy was caught spying, America was trying to take charge, China was eating, and Russia simply sitting there with a creepy smile on his face.

Luckily it was time for the lunch break and England reached into the bag he brought and pulled out a few scones, having made them that morning. "Eugh, this meeting is rather uneventful." France said, seating himself next to England.

"If by uneventful you mean nothing was accomplished then I agree." England said, taking a bite from his scone. 

"Oui." France sighed, about ready to find himself some lunch when he glanced at England's second scone, an idea forming in his mind. Now of course France was usually way more dignified, not to lower himself to a silly game, but they were bored, and he knew he wouldn't lose.

Quickly he snatched the scone and stood up. "Everyone, I have a marvelous idea." He practically shouted, catching the attentions of everyone else. China looked up from his noodles, Russia from his lunch of vodka, and America from his burger. 

England however glared at France. "Give me back my scone, I was going to eat that." He snapped, not sure if he wanted it now that France had touched it. Who knew where that hand had been.

"An idea?" America asked, a bit interested. The meeting had been going nowhere after all.

China simply sighed. "Aiyah, I sure hope it doesn't involve us eating that...thing." he said, the rest of the room sans England laughing at that.

France waited until everyone was quiet before continuing. "Non, it is a game, although...one of us will be eating it." Not him though, oh he could control himself well enough. Raising his hands to silence everyones questions he went on. "We shall ah, all pleasure ourselves, releasing our seed onto the scone, the last one to do so eats it."

Suddenly there was a gasp. England was looking pissed off, America blushing furiously, Russia chuckling, and China awkwardly clearing his throat. "What the bloody hell?!" England shouted, attempting to rescue his poor scone and failing. "Don't you dare suggest we do something so gross to my scone."

"Yeah, because I'm sure it's delicious." China said rather sarcastically. He didn't like France's idea but he'd be lying if he didn't admit seeing England get pissed off was rather funny.

England shot a glare at China as France continued. "Oh come on now, it will be fun." He chuckled, giving England a wink.

China simply rolled his eyes. "Fine, as long as Opium is pissed off I'm in." He wasn't too embarrassed, rather confident he could come soon.

"Da, sounds fun." Russia giggled, confident of his abilities as well. He smiled, looking over at America with a smirk. "How about America?"

America was doing his best to hide his fear, a bit of sweat forming on his brow as he reached up to wipe it off. "Of course I am." He snapped, glaring at Russia. "A hero won't back down from a challenge." Except...his plan was very unheroic.

"Wonderful!" France practically danced, taking the scone and pulling a peice of scrap paper from his briefcase before setting the scone on the paper onto the floor. "Do not want nasty floor germs." He scoffed, undoing his zipper and pulling out his flaccid cock, causing everyone in the room to cringe. "Rules are simple, pleasure yourself and ejaculate on the scone, last person to finish eats it."

Everyone listened, staring at the small scone on the floor. England frowned, not even bothering to argue as he took his cock out as well. "My poor scone, being defiled like this."

"Like it would have tasted better before aru." China rolled his eyes, both and he and Russia ready. "Now let's hurry this up, I do not want to waste my time playing something so childish.

America stayed silent as he undid his pants, thinking through his battle plan. Had to act normal, couldn't let everyone else know that he was planning on losing. 

France chuckled, licking his lips as he got a quick glance at everyone in their circle. "Start." He said, reaching down to begin stroking his cock, starting out in nice, slow strokes. Wanting a gradual buildup before he came.

Both China and England however did the opposite, starting with faster strokes, not caring if they were the first to come, just as long as they weren't the last. 

Russia started out slow as well, closing his eyes as he ran his hand up and down his nicely sized cock. "Mmm...I cannot wait to watch loser eat scone." He chuckled, not really caring who lost, as long as it wasn't him.

"Yeah..." America gulped, slowly stroking his cock as he too closed his eyes. He thought of all the gross things he could. Poop, dead puppies, communism, England's cooking, anything that wasn't arousing.

It was awkward silence for the longest time, the sound of male masturbation and the occasional gasp or moan filling the room. "Oh...bloody hell." England moaned, thumbing the tip of his cock and feeling close. He felt terrible about his poor scone but at least he wasn't losing he figured as he came, cum shooting out and landing over the scone, England milking his cock of every last drop.

"Ohonhon so soon." France chuckled, keeping up the slow strokes.

England simply zipped up. "Oh shut it, not risking losing." He muttered, blushing and seating himself down at the table, not wanting to watch the rest.

It wasn't too much longer until China let out a gasp, biting his lower lip and spilling himself onto the scone as well. "Phew." He sighed, putting his cock away and going to the water cooler.

Now all that was left was France, Russia, and America. France had sped up a bit, being rather vocal now, moaning and panting rather dramatically with each stroke. Soon enough he came as well, leaving just Russia and America left.

"Oh America, I wonder who will win." Russia chuckled, stroking faster now, feeling so very close. America was feeling close as well, biting his lip and doing his best to delay.

"Ah..." Russia gasped, cum spilling onto the scone, America coming soon after, unable to hold it in any longer. 

Both England and China gasped, feeling sorry for America while France let out his signature laugh and Russia simply grinned like a maniac. "Looks like America must eat it." He chuckled, the four of them looking down at the scone, now covered with the jizz of five men.

"Sh-Shut up." America muttered, a blush spreading over his cheeks. He couldn't let them know he had purposefully lost, no, he had to pretend to hate it. "I'm a hero and when a hero agrees to something he doesn't back down." That sounded good enough he figured, kneeling down and picking up the drenched scone. Staying on his knees he brought it to his mouth and took a bite, chewing up the burnt scone and cum before finally swallowing.

"Aiyah it's disgusting." China exclaimed, cringing at the thought of him having to do such a thing.

England simply scoffed, not wanting to show how much he was enjoying his former colony eating his cum. France chuckled some more at the reactions, finding it more amusing than disgusting. "Eat on mon cher."

America gave France the finger before taking another bite, this time chewing slower to savor the taste while just pretending it was too disgusting to even chew. It wasn't disgusting though, nice and a bit salty, he could even tell the subtle differences between each nations cum. Russia's was like alcohol, England's kinda bad (probably thanks to his cooking), France's however was amazing, China's too.

As he ate though Russia smiled on, thinking that America was hating it, that was until he caught a glimpse of something...bulging. "America?" He asked, walking up to the kneeling man. "You should stand up, do not want dirty trousers."

"Hm, Russia is right, don't want you dirty trousers." England agreed, not knowing Russia's ulterior motives, just worried about the other's appearance.

America had swallowed the chunk of scone and jizz as Russia said that, knowing if he stood up everyone would see his trouser tent. "Uh...no, I'm fine down here." He said with an awkward laugh.

"Just stand up aru." China said with an annoyed sigh, knowing Russia wouldn't shut up until America did.

He was right too, Russia still grinned as he grabbed the back of America's shirt and promptly yanked the nation to his feet, scone falling to the floor and his boner now obvious to everyone in the room.

France simply 'ohonhon'ed even louder, England was chuckling but trying to hide it, China was just confused, and Russia kept his grin, hand reaching around to grope America's cock through his pants. "America, were you enjoying tasting everyone's cum?"

America gulped, knowing there was no way to hide it now, might as well be honest and hope everything went well. "Y-Yeah...so what?" He asked, trying to play it off like it was no big deal. "Y-You all enjoyed watching me eat it."

"Ohonhon perhaps we should all help America out." France suggested, a bit hard himself as he approached America, pressing their bodies together. "Oui?" He asked, grinding their bulges together.

America couldn't help but gasp and nod his head at that, leaning in and crashing his lips against France's, the two now shoving tongues down each other's throats. "W-Well if everyone else is." England said, reaching down to palm himself through his pants.

"How would America like us then?" Russia asked, nipping America's ear as his hands went in America's shirt and rubbed at the pert nipples.

France smiled, answering before America could. "Two of us can go in and two others can be sucked off." He suggested, wondering if America could take being double penetrated.

America simply moaned at the suggestion, sliding down to his knees in front of France. "Who wants what?" He asked, a bit eager now that he knew the other's were all for it. 

"Aiyah, this is completely rediculous!" China spat out, a large blush on his cheeks. 

England was blushing as well, walking up to America. "I'll take the back." He said, thinking of how hot it would be to dominate his former colony, make him submit for once.

France laughed again, walking over to China and nudging the man in the side. "China can take the mouth then. What would you like Russia?" France himself didn't care really, either side was good.

"I will take back." Russia said enthusiastically, kneeling behind America and groping the other's ass. England knelt down as well, yanking America's shirt off of him and tossing it aside. "Anyone have lube?"

Everything was happening so quickly for America, on his hands and knees as he heard a 'oui' and saw lube passed from France to Russia. "Come on, hurry up." He whined, wondering how it would feel to have two cocks inside of him.

Russia gladly took the lube and laid down on the floor, moving America so he was straddling him now. "England can take you from behind." He chuckled, hands going to grope America's ass. 

"Now come on China." France said, cock out and pressing at America's lips, the other happily parting them and taking in the head of France's cock. China grumbled at that, something about indecency as he took out his own cock (which was hard despite his protests) and placed it next to France's.

America happily sucked on France's cock, moving a hand over to stroke China's. From what he could tell France was a tad bigger than China and the thought made him smirk before moving his mouth to the Asian's cock, deep throating it with ease.

While China groaned out loudly in pleasure England had slicked up his fingers and was pressing one inside America. "Hm, not that tight back here." He said, a bit jealous of that. Oh well, either way he was getting to dominate America and that was good enough for him even if he had to share the man's ass with Russia.

"I-I'm no virgin." America gasped, switching from China to France again. With those words England didn't care to be gentle, quickly adding a second finger and scissoring them. 

"I am bored." Russia whined, wanting England to hurry up with the preparation. Getting only a 'shut it' as a response he huffed and reached up to grope both of America's moobs, chuckling as he felt how fatty they were. Oh well, it was more to grope, fingers pinching the nipples as he squeezed both breasts.

As America alternated blowjobs England finished up with a third finger before pulling out and drizzling some lube down onto Russia's cock. "Alright then America, go slowly." Russia was rather...big. He could only hope his ex-colony wasn't that big of a whore that he could take /that/ easily.

With France's cock in his mouth America nodded, pulling off the other to turn his head and look behind him. With Russia's hands on his hips to guide him he groaned out as he took in the head of Russia's cock. Oh it was thick, pain searing through his body as he sunk down, not wanting to appear weak in front of his allies. "Ah...sh-shit..." He groaned, reaching the base.

"Wow, you took all of me." Russia gasped, not forcing America to move just yet. Oh it felt so nice to be inside America, after all he did tend to stare at the man's ass when he could.

Wanting to distract himself from the pain America started sucking off France again, hand stroking China. The pain didn't last for too long, his body quickly getting used to the stretching and he started to roll his hips, moaning around France's cock.

England was now getting impatient, jealous that he was the only one not getting any pleasure. He drizzled some lube on his fingers before jabbing two in alongside Russia's cock. "Better relax lad, I'm not waiting much longer." He needed to be inside America so badly. Hearing only a whimper in response he quickly stretched the other before lubing up his own cock and pushing inside right above Russia's.

America just about bit down on France's cock as that happened, tears coming to his eyes as he was stretched so painfully far. He still tried to keep his attention to the two men in front of him, switching so that now he was sucking China off.

While China moaned and thrusted into America's mouth England started to thrust, keeping them shallow so he didn't hurt America too bad. It felt amazing, being inside of America /finally/. 

"Mmmff..." America groaned, slurping around China's cock and feeling France's own push into his mouth. "I'm sure you can take two." France chuckled, hand running through America's hair. America could barely believe he had four dicks in him, not even caring about the pain as he eargly sucked and rolled his hips down against the two in his ass. 

"Nng...so tight." Russia groaned, hands still on America's chest as he jerked his hips up. It was England doing most of the work though, thrusting eagerly into America's stretched ass. He couldn't help but wonder if America would do this again but with just the two of them. Sharing America just pissed him off.

 

Drool ran down America's chin, unable to stop it with both China and France stretching his mouth wide open. He had never sucked two dicks at once before, hell he didn't know it was even possible. Well either way he was sure enjoying it, hearing small moans from China and teasing words in French. 

It was China who came first, cutting off his loud groan as he came in America's mouth. "Ah..." He sighed, pulling out and tucking his cock back in his pants. "That...was better than expected."

America swallowed up China's cum, sighing in relief that he was back to sucking on one dick. "Oh...mon dieu." France gasped, unable to hold back as he came inside America's mouth as well, not pulling out until America had swallowed it all.

China and France were now resting at the table while England and Russia continued to fuck America, England's hand wrapping around the other's cock to stroke it. "You love our cum don't you lad?" England asked, groaning at the extreme tightness around his cock. He was close too, thrusting a few more times before throwing his head back in a loud moan and emptying himself inside America.

"F-Fuck..." America groaned, shuddering and clamping down around both cocks as he came right after England, his seed spilling across Russia's stomach and chest.

Now Russia was the only one left, England pulling out and going to rest with the others. "Ah...so close." Russia groaned, hands gripping America's ass and helping the other move up and down, only needing a bit more before he finally came, filling America up.

America got up and off of Russia, cum dribbling down his thighs. "Well...that was fun." He sighed, grabbing his pants and starting to dress.

"Yes." England said, feeling a bit embarrassed now that it was over, China too.

France however felt amazing. "Come on everyone! Let us go to a bar and have more fun." He didn't care about the stupid meeting anyways, no one really did. 

Everyone pretty much agreed, dressing and gathering their things before heading out. After all some alcohol sounded pretty good after their sudden gangbang.

One nation however stayed behind, staring at the forgotten scone. "Looks like I was forgotten again." Canada sighed to himself, for once not being too upset about being left out.


End file.
